Im Sung Han
Perfil *'Nombre:' 임성한 / Im Sung Han (Im Seong Han) *'Nombre Real:' Im Young Ran *'Apodos:' Lim / Yim Sung Han / Im Hyang Ran *'Profesión:' Guionista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur Sobre el Artista Carrera Profesional Im Sung-Han comenzó su carrera escribiendo para antologías de episodios únicos. Su primer trabajo conocido fue el episodio de 1991'' "Standing in a Maze"'' para KBS Drama Game , luego se trasladó al MBC Best Theater en 1997, con "Definitely" ''(por el que ganó un premio de guión). También usó otro seudónimo, ''Im Hyang Ran, para escribir otros episodios de Best Theater. Esto condujo a See you Again and Again, su primer drama de televisión en 1998, sobre dos familias doblemente relacionadas por matrimonio (también conocido como Looking Again and Again o Can't Take my Eyes off of You). A pesar de su popularidad (50% de audiencia), fue considerado por los críticos de televisión como uno de los peores dramas de ese año. El drama con el que lo siguió, Foolish Princes (2000) era sobre cuatro medio hermanos y ella y el director Jo Jung Hyun tuvieron conflictos sobre su escritura. Miss Mermaid (2002), protagonizada por Jang Seo Hee como una escritora de televisión cuyo padre la había abandondo a ella y a su madre ciega años atrás, por lo que decide vengarse escribiendo una serie autobiográfica apenas disimulada y elige a su desprevenida madrastra, una actriz, para que interprete a la esposa ciega y abandonada. Ella también le roba el prometido de su media hermana. Alcanzó ratings altos de 40%, lo que resultó en varias extensiones para el drama. Pero Miss Mermaid también atrajo críticas y se estableció el Café Anti-Im Sung Han, un club de internet cuyos miles de miembros son críticos vehementes de Im. Fue el primer "anti-café" dirigido a un escritor de drama coreano. Sus publicaciones en línea se burlan de la trama "sin sentido" del drama, junto con escenas que implicaban que el autismo de un bebé había sido causado por el estrés de su madre durante el divorcio, y presentaba lavar cada fresa con un cepillo de dientes como algo normal. Lee Da Hae saltó a la fama en Lotus Flower Fairy (también conocida como Heaven's Fate, 2004), en el papel de una mujer que pierde todo cuando es poseída por un chamán coreano, llamado "mudang". El drama se cuestiona si es posible superar el destino de uno. Cuando las calificaciones se mantuvieron en el rango del 20%, Im fue reemplazada por otro escritor, Kim Na Hyun. Dear Heaven (2005-2006) estuvo encabezada por Han Hye Sook como una mujer de mediana edad que quiere remediar el abandono de su hija biológica (Yoon Jung Hee) haciendo de casamentera entre la joven y su hijastro actual. La audiencia se dividió entre si aquello era "inmoral" o "incestuoso" y la controversia propulsó que el drama fuera al quinto programa de televisión mejor calificado en Corea en el año 2006. Queen of Ahyun (también conocida como Opposites Attract y Ahyun Madam, 2007) exploró las diferencias en las relaciones, cuando una fiscal pública (Wang Hee Ji) se enamora de un colega (Kim Min Sung) que es 12 años más joven . Assorted Gems (también conocido como Jewel Bibimbap, 2009) retrató los altibajos de una familia con cuatro hermanos y hermanas con nombres de joyas: Jade, Ruby, Coral y Amber (interpretados por Go Na Eun, So Yi Hyun, Hyun Jin y Lee Il Min, respectivamente). La premisa de los New Tales of Gisaeng (2011) fue que las "gisaeng" - el equivalente coreano de cortesanas equipadas con amplios conocimientos de poesía, cultura y política, que entretienen a los nobles y la realeza de la dinastía Joseon - continuan existiendo en la actualidad en Corea. Los principiantes Im Soo Hyang y Sung Hoon interpretaron los papeles principales. A pesar de los ratings de más del 20%, fue criticado por la abrupta inclusión de Im de elementos sobrenaturales que los espectadores consideraron "sin sentido" para la trama. Princess Aurora (2013) trató sobre el romance entre un novelista irritable (Oh Chang Suk) y la hija menor (Jung So Min)de una familia rica dueño de un conglomerado de comidas. Pero el programa ganó notoriedad cuando Im abruptamente mató a 12 personajes y fue acusada de nepotismo. Esto fue seguido por Apgujeong Midnight Sun (2014-2015), sobre unas cuatro personas (y sus familias) cuyas vidas se cruzan mientras trabajan en una estación de televisión por cable. Pero la serie ha recibido el escrutinio de la Comisión de Estándares de Comunicaciones de Corea ''por una historia de venganza que ha sido considerada demasiado "''violenta" y "no ética". El 23 de abril de 2015, MBC publicó una declaración de que la red ya no trabajaría con Im en proyectos futuros. Im respondió anunciando su retiro, diciendo que ya había planeado abandonar la industria de la televisión después de escribir 10 dramas y no ha vuelto a escribir otro drama desde entonces. Vida Personal Conoció al asistente de director Son Moon Kwon durante el rodaje de Dear Heaven, y la pareja se casó en enero de 2007. Más tarde colaboraron en Queen of Ahyun (como los protagonistas, Im y Son también tenían una diferencia de edad de 12 años) y Assorted Gems y New Tales of Gisaeng. El 21 de enero de 2012, Son de 40 años se suicidó colgándose de una escalera con una corbata en su casa en Ilsan, provincia de Gyeonggi. Fue Im quien lo encontró y pidió que la policía guardara el secreto a su familia y colegas. Las noticias sobre la muerte se conocieron casi un mes después, el 13 de febrero. En marzo de 2012, la familia de Son presentó una demanda de $ 50 millones de won contra Im por daños psicológicos al haberles ocultado la noticia de la muerte durante tres semanas y haber tenido un funeral en secreto, dejandolos sin la chance de dar su pésame y despedirse del difunto. Dramas como Escritora *Apgujeong Midnight Sun (MBC, 2014-2015) *Princess Aurora (MBC, 2013) *New Tales of Gisaeng (SBS, 2011) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009-2010) *Queen of Ahyun (MBC, 2007-2008) *Dear Heaven (SBS, 2005-2006) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004-2005) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002-2003) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000-2001) *MBC Best Theater "Secret Tears" (MBC, 1999) *See and See Again (MBC, 1998-1999) *MBC Best Theater "Sex, Lies and Seonggyeokcha" (MBC, 1997) *MBC Best Theater "Gasibeosi" (MBC, 1997) *MBC Best Theater "Solomon's Thief" (MBC, 1997) *MBC Best Theater "Two Women" (MBC, 1997) *MBC Best Theater "Definitely" (MBC, 1997) *KBS Drama Game "Standing in a Maze" (KBS2, 1991) Reconocimientos *'2002 MBC Drama Awards': Escritor del Año por Miss Mermaid Curiosidades *Im Sung Han obtiene la tabla de clasificación de audiencias inmediatamente después de la transmisión y analiza las calificaciones de la audiencia por minuto y por segundo para revelar dónde están las calificaciones altas y cuáles se reflejan en el próximo episodio. *Im es considerada una hacedora de hits, ya que la mayoría de los proyectos alcanzan un promedio de 20-30% de ratings en televisión. Sin embargo, también es alguien muy divisivo y ha sido un blanco de críticas de los televidentes y los medios por su uso excesivo del makjang (narrativas provocativas, con tramas que típicamente involucran adulterio, venganza, violación, secretos de nacimiento, enfermedades mortales e incesto). *Si bien MBC publicó un comunicado en 2015 diciendo que no trabajaría más con la escritora Im Sung Han, la cadena ya había realizado declaraciones similares antes, en 2013, a raíz del drama Princess Aurora el cual logró ratings de 25% pero fue objeto de muchas críticas tanto de audiencias como de los actores,volviendose conocido como "la Death Note de Im Sung Han". Sin embargo, en 2014 MBC volvió a trabajar con Im Sung Han en Apgujeong Midnight Sun. Enlaces *Wikipedia (en Coreano) *Wikipedia (en Inglés) *Hancinema (en Inglés) Categoría:KEscritora Categoría:KGuionista